looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny: Superstar
Bugs Bunny: Superstar is a 1975 Looney Tunes documentary film, narrated by Orson Welles and produced and directed by Larry Jackson. The film includes nine Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' cartoons which were previously released during the 1940s (thus, this can also be considered an anthology film) : * What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) * The Wild Hare (a.k.a. A Wild Hare) (1940) * A Corny Concerto (1943) * I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) * Walky Talky Hawky (1946) * My Favorite Duck (1942) * Hair-Raising Hare (1946) * The Old Grey Hare (1944) It also includes interviews with some legendary Warner Bros. animation directors of that period: Friz Freleng, Tex Avery and especially Bob Clampett, who has the most screen time. Some contemporary critics pointed out that Clampett's important role, as one of the primary developers of the early Warner cartoons, was slanted to some degree, due to his prominent presence in this film. The documentary infuriated many of the Warner Bros. artists as Clampett liberally took credit for much of the Warner creations. Bugs Bunny: Superstar was the first of a series of Warner cartoon compilation movies released in the 1970s and 1980s. However, as a documentary, it does not fit the mould of the totally-animated Warner Bros. compilation movies that began with 1979's The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. This film was not included because it was not produced by Warner Bros. (it was produced by Hare-Raising Films and released by MGM through its United Artists division) and the cartoons were controlled by United Artists at that time as part of the Associated Artists Productions library of pre-1950''You Must Remember This: The Warner Bros. Story'' (2008), p. 255.WB retained a pair of features from 1949 that they merely distributed, and all short subjects released on or after September 1, 1948; in addition to all cartoons released in August 1948. Warner Bros. films. Availability Bugs Bunny: Superstar was first released in theaters in late-1975. It was also available on VHS format during the late 1980s but had been discontinued since 1999 when MGM/UA Home Video lost the distribution rights to MGM and a.a.p. titles owned by Turner Entertainment to Warner Home Video. It was re-released on DVD on November 14, 2006, as a two-part special feature in the box set Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4. Most of the cartoons were previously released as separate, refurbished entries in the DVD collection. This film is presented pretty much "as is", unrestored with some age-wear apparent here and there on the film stock. Most of the prints of the cartoons used were the Turner "dubbed versions", replacing the original prints from the 1975 release. The Old Grey Hare on the DVD used an original a.a.p. print (as part of the a.a.p. open soundtrack can be heard at the beginning of that cartoon) to preserve the final gag involving the "That's all, Folks" title card, which was lost in the Turner dubbed version of that cartoon (although a dubbed version with the original end gag preserved exists). I Taw a Putty Tat is the other that was sourced from an a.a.p. print as the Turner dubbed version contained an edit to remove a blackface gag, although both have been said to be dubbed versions. On November 15, 2012, Warner Home Video released the documentary on DVD as part of the Warner Archive Collection. Cartoons restored on other DVD releases ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 * ''Hair-Raising Hare (1946) ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 * ''A Corny Concerto (1943) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 * ''Walky Talky Hawky (1946) ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5'' * The Old Grey Hare (1944) ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6'' * My Favorite Duck (1942) ''Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection'' * A Wild Hare (1940) Not yet restored * What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) (thought this one was included in Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection ''as a DVD bonus cartoon) * ''I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) Notes External links * Category:1975 Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons